moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Jackson Amadatha
Commander' Jackson Amadatha '''is a Senior SI:7 Agent, serving as a Commander of the Grand Alliance aswell as the head of the SI:7 Division Bravo, a unit of SI:7. Jackson is a master of combat aswell as a master assassin, taking skills from ruthless training by himself and developing techniques from others. Aswell as being an SI:7 Operative, Jackson is a full Military officer and acts alot in the public Alliance Military field along with sometimes acting as a representative for the SI:7 to the rest of the Military given his Commander status. As of recent, Jackson is also the official General of the Hellstriders, a paramilitary group dedicated to hunting Demons, which him and his best friend co-founded. He's known to be a strong leader, and has lead his subordinates to triumphant ends. Jackson always looks to better himself as a leader and thus takes alot of advice from many people to improve as best he can. Jackson can be said to have a calm yet confident and strong demeanor carrying around him, and he comes off as a single force one would not want to reckon with. = Description = ---- Appearance The man standing before you stands a moderately tall six feet, a broad but flexible build his skin is a darker shade of peach white; with scars ''all ''throughout his body. His face is primarily oval shaped with a small bit more square at the chin. His lips a dark pink below a normal nose which points down, not very long but not very flat looking either. He has a large-er forehead covered half by his hair, which goes over his forehead onto the sides past the outside of his eyes, never getting in his way of doing something. His eye brows are thinner than they are thick, the same color of his hair, which is black; his pupils are colored a dark blue surrounded by a bleach white. His ears are attached, being a normal size with no piercings. His cheeks would be normal, connecting his just as normal jaw going along with his cleanly shaven overall face, though sometimes little bits of hair will show more when he goes a bit without shaving, though when this happens he normally shaves again, so this isn't shown all too much. His neck is a shorter neck, though still clearly visible it connects to the rest of his body, his Adam's Apple being a smaller one. Around his neck is normally two dog tags aswell, both his own. On each side his collar bone pieces are the largest bones there, though they don't stick out much as he's not frail and skinny. His shoulder are pretty broad, connecting to each side on his upper-upper body which goes to his arms, which are very strong though not an extreme amount of muscle are actually shown; his elbows are strong, yet they don't stick out as he's not all that skinny, connecting down is his lower arm which is a small bit hairy, it is a possibility he shaves it. This lower arm connects to his strong and swift wrists, which go to his coordinated and ambidextrous hands, which he trained to be ambidextrous, and was infact not born with it, though born right handed. When making a fist his middle finger knuckle strikes out the most, with his pointer coming in close along with his index and pinkie being smaller when in a fist. His chest has a six pack clearly, having a strong upper-body due to that and a pretty strong spine which leads to his slightly broad-er waist which is quite strong and flexible, which connects to his thighs which are easily the strongest bones in his body, his kicks able to do serious damage; they lead down to his legs, which each have decently large knees with hair on the lower leg, though just like his arm, this hair seems moderate which means it's possible he shaves. They then go down to his feet which are pretty big, being strong just like his thighs. Armor Jackson's primary set of armor is a brown set of leather with a lighter grey and some very light blue steel going over it. It is a custom made set coming from great Leatherworkers from Darnassus and Blacksmiths from Ironforge. It goes on tightly, but not too tight, and enables a free range of motion regardless, and is also extremely protective, and what may look moderately simple is infact not, as there is much science put into making the set to assure his protection is as great as can be without sacrificing any range of motion. His armor starts the bottom with very protective boots of leather, with steal over to reinforce; they then lead up to his leggings which go below where his leg-guard on his boots go, which go inside the leg-guard. His leggings are of leather up to the knee, which is then seen a large piece of Truesteel that goes from right above his knees to the top of his legs, they go on over the normal leather to protect his upper-legs better aswell as to be used to hide and store items and or weapons in. Where there is not the steal over-plating below his knee to the top of his leg-guard on his boots are internal protective measures to add to the protection of the lower parts. It would then lead to his chest piece, which is all strong leather like his leggings, starting at the middle of the stomach to the top of his chest piece, similar to his leggings a Truesteel guard which still allows maximum mobility, where there is not that over-plated Truesteel there is internal protection to still protect his lower stomach; his chestpiece goes all the way to the top of start of his neck. On his waist is a belt that clips over, securing the leggings and the chest piece more plus the ties that they tie to eachother with. Then would be his shoulderpads, one larger than the other with blade-spikes going out though his shoulders would still be balanced due to the complex design. They lead down to his arms, which are only protected by the leathers over and the internal added protection. It then leads down to his hands and wrist protection, around his wrist would be the leather which leads to his hand gloves, which are fingertip-less so he can feel things better, and use his nails for whatever times he may need them. He then has his facial protection, which sometimes is full on headgear, which connects to the rest of his armor, consisting of leather on the back, a helm which connects too that goes on the top, being made of leather with Truesteel to reinforce, then the sides and face mask, his face mask having a bit of extra Truesteel to protect more, his eyes would then be seen, narrow, through the slit hole. When he does not wear this full piece of headgear, he wears a simple white mask from his neck to his nose. Weaponry Jackson has a countless array of weapons in both his personal collection aswell as the armory of the SI:7. He has many hidden weapons on him, aswell as always two blades on his sides. These two blades are normally the Peacekeeper Blades or the Twins of Justice. They sheathe in two specially designed sheaths to keep his blades in place whilst also allowing him to draw them and put them back in maximum swiftness. With his two blades at his sides, he favors firearms as his hidden weapons, though also has other smaller blades and other types of miscellaneous weapons. Combat Prowess This man was clearly no rookie to combat, some consider him, including himself, a master of it. He has been proven to be capable of taking on many opponents at once if needed, and is considered a master rogue and assassin, aswell as a master of combat. He is also a master of using the shadows in combat, utility and otherwise. He can also use this for healing, for Shadow Magic also has healing properties. He is a proclaimed 'Weapons-master' for his ability to wield almost any type of weapon, from firearms to daggers, even to the extent of being half-decent at wielding Warglaives, a weapon used by the Illidari Demon Hunters, said to be one of the hardest weapons ever to use effectively. While completely prepared to use lethal force, he normally takes it as a last resort and prefers to subdue the enemy, though this doesn't mean he won't kill someone. Utility Skills Aside from his great combat skills, Jackson holds some other skills in some other arts. His main other skill he's skilled at is medical work, being an expert medic and surgeon aswell as a recipient of the Alliance Royal Red Cross, an award he proudly has to his name. Whilst normally using non-magical techniques in his medical work, he's exceptionally capable of using his skills in Shadow Magic to effectively heal, for Shadow magic infact has healing properties. Whilst also a medic, he studies toxicology, and knows how to make poisons; though he is still better at using poisons than making them. He usually resorts to poisons made of Potassium Chloride or Pancuronium Bromide, and less lethal poisons include those that incapacitate, such as those made of Sodium Thiopental, which doubles as a Truth Serum. Other skills he has include some engineering and cooking. He's quite a decent engineer and knows a bit here and there, though he is no master nor does he claim to be. As for cooking, he says to be half-decent, not horrible but not great, for he can make some dishes moderately well, though is by far no expert on cooking. Scars The amount of scars the man has across is body is really uncountable, and are spread all throughout his body. These scars range from bullet wounds, slashes, gouges, burns, and really any other type of scar. Sometimes he'll remove some of these scars, though most of them are kept as symbols of what he's been through. = Personality = ----This man's personality strikes immediately as stern, but not intentionally all too intimidating with his normal demeanor. His tone heard is usually calm though can rise with anger in situations like heated combat. He doesn't show emotion normally, keeping completely nonchalant, thus he acts blunt at times, though not intending to be offensive. He carries a passive ego that he doesn't try to push on anyone, of anything he stays humble, though this doesn't mean he's not proud of his own accomplishments. When it comes to his job and the Military, he's known as a good leader for the fact he takes input from his subordinates and superiors in order to best benefit the assignment, and values the safety of his allies and the success of the mission at the highest priority. His demeanor immediately strikes as passive, calm and open, but definitely confident aswell, not letting others get ontop of him or his friends, he stays on the ready for anything that may come his or his allies' way. Faith Jackson does not specifically have faith in any deity or religion, for he believes all deities, with proof confirmed, are real, such as the Holy Light, Belore, and Elune, for deities such as these have been proven to exist for each of their followers have been seen to harness said deity's powers. He respects all religion that does not bring harm upon others, and believes in all that have been proven to exist. Morals The morality of Jackson is generally described as good, though in times of utmost need he will bend the law to accomplish something for the greater good. He has absolutely no problem with killing his enemies, though still takes that as a last resort. He's described as Lawful Good, striving for the safety of the Alliance's citizens infront of his own. = Relationships = ---- Jackson has his fair share of minor-friends whom he's spoken to once or twice, though he has a number of these people he considers himself close with, and know his secrets. Getting friends for Jackson has been shown to be an easy task with his somewhat "Rogue Charm", and will make casual and minor-friends frequently whom he sees on and off again every once and a while, though doesn't consider them very close, yet still treats them well. Anqune Willowen One day as Jackson was assisting with his medical (And combat, for security) skills at the St. Bridenbrad Medical Clinic he met the Harvest Witch by the name of Anqune Willowen. They saw eachother frequently, and patched eachother up alot; Jackson ended up befriending Anqune, and though they don't get to spend as much time together speaking of events and such, Jackson considers Anqune a close friend, and they usually try to spend time together whenever they can. Sabariel Greenwood One of the only people he claims to be very close with, is a Quel'dorei Ranger by the name of Sabariel Greenwood. Jackson originally befriended her due to a mutual friend telling him about her. They quickly met, and would see eachother every once and a while, though weren't very close. Though over time, Jackson and Sabariel became close friends, often sharing meals in the tavern or spending time talking in peace and quiet at his or her home. To this day they are considered close friends, and Jackson considers her one of his best and closest friends. They also co-founded the Neutral-Alliance paramilitary organization called the Hellstriders. Jackson has openly spoke about the fact he has romantic feelings for Sabariel, though she's stated she does not. It is unknown if Sabariel has developed feelings for Jack, though nonetheless the two remain close friends. Other Friendly Comrades Besides his closer friends, Jackson has a multitude of comrades he knows and considers to be close, in a comrade sense. The closest of which would be Field Marshal Vincent Ravenwing, Commander Alexander Marogos, Agent Garist Davenport, among a few other Agents of the SI:7. Besides these few, Jackson knows a fair share of other military personnel, including those of high-rank including Marshal Serpico Shar'adore, Grand Marshal Ashamal Shalah'aman, among others. He also knows a few other well known figures of the Church of the Holy Light, such as the Archbishop Alonsus Secundus, Archbishop Caspius, Bishop Popohnia Fitzerhernn, Bishop Niklos Adamant, Vicar Skaxis Voltaire, and a few other Bishops and ordained Priests of the Holy Church. = Companions = ----Jackson has a few companions he has which he has befriended. They serve as his mounts for ground and air travel. Gretcher Gretcher is a Nighthowl Wolf from Draenor that Jackson rescued whilst on a reconnaissance assignment in Frostfire Ridge. The Wolf ended up saving him from captivity of a group of Orcish counter-spies by coming to his aid and picking him up in order to get Jackson out quick and safely. Since then, Gretcher has shown a liking for Jackson and was brought home with him to Azeroth. Gretcher currently resides at the Hellstrider Enclave's Stables though also frequently visits the Military stables in Stormwind City when Jackson is in town. Whilst normally a friendly wolf by nature, upon command or proper-instinct Gretcher is capable of fighting to the point of being lethal. Gretcher of course knows how to control this and only would do such a thing like kill someone if he or someone else was in grave danger. Normally around Gretcher is a large saddle attached to it many weapons, aswell as some satchels to carry things, whether it be weapons or utilities. Gretcher is known to love the cold weather, and also likes to swim. = History = ----It is shown that no records within any Kingdoms under the Grand Alliance's banner holds much about the name Jackson Amadatha. He survived the siege of Stormwind City at the age of only one, brave soldiers managing to escort him out. At the age of seven, Stormwind was retaken by the Alliance. Around the age of eleven, he gained the aspiration of becoming a soldier in service to the Grand Alliance. At age fourteen, he went off the map, presumably to train to become an assassin in order to serve the Alliance. At age eighteen, he enlisted into SI:7, and served as a low-profile operative until his Commander promotion, and founded the SI:7 Division Bravo. The only records intact now, are of Jackson's history after the Third War, depicting his SI:7 and Military life. These records are strictly classified and are only able to be viewed by Senior Operatives of SI:7 and members of the Alliance High Command. = Miscellaneous = ---- Quotes * ''"There's a difference between trusting someone, and calculating whether they will betray you or not." ''- Jackson regarding trust. * ''"We aren't in the dark; we are the dark." ''- Jackson regarding the lives of Agents. * ''"Oh, only the trustworthy survive on my list of friends, Sab." ''- Jackson regarding friends after being asked about them, to another friend. * ''"In war is death, in hell there is war." ''- Jackson on war, and serving in it. * ''"To be valorous, one must be courageous; to be honorable, must earn respect; to serve justice, one must punish the evil." ''- Jackson's view on his personal three virtues; valor, honor and justice. * ''"No matter the amount of battles we lose; we'll make sure we win the war." - Jackson on war, and that no matter the losses, the end will result in victory. Musical Influences * Won't Back Down - Eminem (Theme Song) * Champion Sound - III Factor (Theme Song) * Centuries - Fall Out Boy (Battle Theme Song) Media WoWScrnShot 020516 003455.jpg|Jackson assisting the Stormwind City Watch in an investigation. WoWScrnShot 022816 164805.jpg|GROUP PHOTO! /flex WoWScrnShot 030216 223738.jpg|Jackson standing with the 103rd. WoWScrnShot 030416 183044.jpg|Post-tactical briefing photo! From left to right, Agent Stemas, Abernathy, Stilwell, Riley, Nightfall, Corbec, Shadowpaw, Blackwood, and Amadatha. WoWScrnShot 030616 004559.jpg|Jackson and Sir Marcus Banes DeBray heal An'lyen after being wounded from torture in captivity. WoWScrnShot 030716 233457.jpg|Jackson leads a team to rescue Mother Elestri Douglas from captivity in Duskwood. The team made up of as follows, Alicia Abernathy, Merable Dawnspark, Skaxis Voltaire, and Cecil Pendragon. The team also had Thasso Anvilcrash soaring above on a Gryphon. Art Currently Commissioned. Trivia * Jackson's last name is pronounced 'AM-A-DATH-A'. * Jackson's middle name is Thomas. He suspects this could've been the name of his father or another relative, though this is a mere suspicion. * His favorite alcoholic beverage is Thalassian Wine, though he doesn't drink often. * His favorite non-alcoholic beverage is apple juice. * His favorite meal is steak or a hamburger with a side of caesar salad. * Appointed by Major Xavier Morgan, Jackson is an honorary Watchman of the Stormwind City Watch. * Mainly only known to those within the SI:7, Jackson's designation is #036, also being a Head Agent of SI:7. Category:Characters Category:SI:7 Category:SI:7 Agents Category:SI:7 Division Bravo Category:Human Category:Stormwind Human Category:Spies Category:Military Officers Category:Rogues Category:Hellstriders Category:St. Bridenbrad Medical Clinic Category:Assassins Category:Alliance Military Category:Stormwind Military